Lucky Play!
by royalbluexorcistlee
Summary: Tsukasa, after a thoroughly brain storming, came-up with an interesting idea. Everyone agreed…just because of her cuteness? Yes! Prince Kagami and the gang will ruin your day with their play! So! Please read and review! KonaMi! Pure crazy fluff!


Hello! Lucky Star readers! I'm a newbie here in this section…so please if you found any mistakes like typos or so…let me know, okay? English's not my first language…no flames please. *insert happy face

Those first two lines were from a song "Nee" by Maiko Fujita it's a good one so I encourage you to try it! It's a Japanese song by the way…okay! On to the story! One-shot KonaMi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or those first two lines.

" _Say…who are you thinking right now?"_

"… _As for me…I'm thinking about you…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hey Kagamin, what's that?"

"W-wha-!" I stumbled to my desk as I hid the laptop I'm using for…my first Fanfiction in my arms. Unluckily, this small creature beside me named Konata, one of my friends…I guess? Caught me in my secret affair. Tsukasa's in my right side by the way, who seems to be in a deep, really deep thought.

"Eh? Could it be that you're writing a love letter?" Konata said dramatically as she put her hands on her _flat_ chest. I guess I shouldn't be the one to talk though…the only character who has a good _**plot**_ here is Miyuki! And that's unfair for me! Why not make us two? I mean…I prevented myself from eating Pocky for months now and…

"Oh, so I'm right" Konata concluded to her ridiculous accusation "' _Silence means yes'_ never fails"

 _Oh jeez…how many times do I have to endure this?_ "Idiot, I'm just thinking of something else"

"Yep, the person who you will give that letter"

"Konata, didn't you notice that what you're saying 'a love letter' is in the laptop?" I said matter-of-factly as I frowned to her. _Why do I have to defend myself anyway?_

"And? You could print it later" she said proudly with crossed arms on her chest. I bet she's thinking she's a genius now "I now your hand writing wasn't good from the start so you had used the power of technology for your own sake, I knew it, I'm a genius"

I'm speechless.

"' _Say…who are you thinking right now?'" shoot! She read the first part! "'As for me…I'm thinking about you…'_ " she continued with tears in her eyes…really imitating a drama play just to embarrass me…and she didn't fail.

"You-!" I was about to punch this girl's whole face when Tsukasa abruptly stood-up from her chair, as if realizing something incredible after years of brain storming.

"That's it!" both me and Konata looked at her shocked…but I came back to my senses pretty quick so I used that off-guard-moment of Konata to really punch her in the face. And I did it!

"What is it Tsukasa?" I turned back to my twin sister with a satisfied smile on my face. Now I can sleep soundly later.

"Let's have a play!"

 **Lucky Play!**

"So how did we get to this situation again?" I asked to a certain black witch beside me…yes you heard it right, I mean-read it right. And it's Miyuki.

"It's because Tsukasa's so cute at that moment and we can't say no to her" she replied with her usual _moe_ smile. Having a little flash back, Tsukasa had asked us to have a little play with the whole group. She said, with small tears in her eyes, that we only have few months before we could graduate in this school…and that's true. We're Senior High School Students now…the person who you could call _Senpai_ and fantasize. So, in order to have much more memories with each other, much more happy moments before we could graduate and face the world of College, Tsukasa pleaded to have one short drama play with all of us in it.

We couldn't say no for two reasons. First, Tsukasa's so cute at that moment. So cute where you could _squeal_ the longest _squeal_ in your life. Second, of course we will miss each other so much, so we definitely want that much-more-memories-with-each-other thing. _Though what really matters at that time was the former…tsk. Curse you cuteness! And all the Food shows that only made us drool with every episode!_

I didn't go against this idea, in fact I like it, the only thing is…WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE PRINCE?! OF ALL PEOPLE, STUDENTS, WHY ME?!

"Because it suits you" _Eh? Does someone read my thoughts?_ I searched for the voice only to realize it was Tsukasa "It really suits you! Onee-chan!"

"So you could read even my thoughts now, Tsukasa?" I patted her head smiling. _I wonder if she really does… and could I do it also?_

"Incest"

 _What?_ "Did someone say something?" I looked around to search for the voice, but with all my effort, I guess I fail to find her.

"I'm here" I looked again to my right only to freeze on the spot because of certain…unbelievable view. Really, this is something.

"K-Konata?" I asked, or more likely murmured to myself. She was dressed as a princess in long gown and high heels. I couldn't even tell if she's the Konata I have known since…uh…I don't remember it. "Is that you?"

"And who do you think I am?" she asked back a little frowning. So she could act a little Tsundere too? That's another surprise for the day "Stop ogling Idiot"

"W-wha?! I'm not-!"

"Onee-chan's a pervert"

"Tsukasa!"

"Well, let's go prepare then?" Miyuki said breaking one my most awkward moments in life. _I love you Miyuki!_ "Konata, be sure to not forget your lines okay? You too Kagami"

"Yes!" we both replied in unison with a thumbs-up. We're going to play Romeo and Juliet in a live stage with precisely two hundred audiences. The play's supposedly a drama but after reading the script made by who-knows-who I don't know if it's a Crossover, an Alternate Universe or a Parody of the real Story line made by Shakespeare long time ago. Forgive us for ruining this master piece. I sincerely apologize.

"Okay, are you ready guys?!" Tsukasa shouted in the back stage after preparing all the necessary things we need. We all smiled and raised our fist in the air.

"Yes!"

"Well then! Let's make this one of our best memories!"

 **Lucky Play!**

"Before we start! Please…uh…w-what should I say here? Oh no! I forgot the script! Wait a moment please! Oh! Thanks Miyuki you save the day! L-let see…what? They should just remain silent? But where's the fun there?! Oh, sorry! Yes! I'll just read it! Oh wha-! The tea! The script! O-onee-chan!"

"T-Tsukasa…"

"Please enjoy the play!"

After Tsukasa finished her before-the-play reminder, the whole audience burst into laughter. Good thing they took it as a joke. It's a pain if the audience here were all serious beings. Now, no mistakes should be made!

As the curtain made its way, it revealed the beautiful Princess standing-wait what?! _It's not your scene Idiot!_ It should be the King first!

"K-Konata…it's not your scene yet" I heard Miyuki whispered while hiding in the curtains. Konata seemed shocked but good thing she's still composed. We need to put a medicine now!

"Princess! What are you doing here?" I shouted as I practically jumped in the scene. I heard the crowd squealed so I grabbed her hand to make it sickly romantic.

"R-Romeo?" _Nice one Konata! You're in character!_ "I should be the one asking you that…"

"Didn't I tell you that we're going to have our date outside the palace?" _Oh shoot! Why did I say date?! I should use old words!_ Now we're really doomed. "J-Juliet…let's get married" _I'm sweating a lot! I'm just making this worse! Now we're really out of the text!_

Konata frozed on her spot. Unable to figure what to answer next…fortunately, or unfortunately, Miyuki the witch jumped in the scene too.

"I-I won't let that happen!" she shouted, still, in a moe voice. "You t-two doesn't belong to each o-other!" as she added the legendary witch laugh and pose in which, doesn't suit her at all.

"W-who are you?!" I responded trying to save the story as I put my hands protectively to Konata. _Did I just saw a blush? Maybe Konata's really a good actress without me knowing…._

"I'm Miyuki" _Miyuki! You shouldn't use your real name!_

"Uh…well then…Witch Miyuki! What do you want?!"

"I'm not a witch. I'm Juliet's mother" _W-what?! Since when?! In all our practice I thought you were a witch!_ "I won't let you have my daughter!" Miyuki grabbed Juliet in my arms forcefully.

"Romeo!"

"Juliet!"

"Romeooooo!"

"Julieeeeeett!"

"Stop it" Miyuki the mother interrupted our dramatic scene as she pulled-out another character out of nowhere in the scene "Minami, kill Romeo"

 _Don't use your real names!_

As Minami, my supposed cousin in this play, drew her sword and was about to charge at me…another character who doesn't belong in the scene, entered.

"I won't let you hurt Kagami!"

"M-Misao?" I asked to the new character while she's protecting me "What are you doing here? And please call me Romeo!"

"I'm bored at the back stage!" she said back still fighting Minami using a…magic stick sword? She jumped and jumped all around like a pro swordsman. _This kid has a future I must admit….but-_

"You're supposed to be the King!" I shouted in a low voice for the audience to not hear _And I shouldn't be protected!_

"But you skip it! So I don't have any more scenes!" _Oh…sorry._ The audience burst again into laughter as they heard Misao's cry like a child.

"Stop it!"

 _Yui?_

"D-don't fight for m-me…please" Yui said blushing while fidgeting in the middle of the stage. _Uh…Yui…weren't you supposed to be Juliet's maid? Not the Princess…._

"Yui…" Minami said as she put down her sword and walked towards Yui "I'm sorry" _Yep, this is crazy._

"Huh? You're going to stop the fight?" Misao asked looking really disappointed as she put down her sword too and turned to leave "Oh well, my business done here then"

Yui and Minami hugged each other in the middle of the stage with a spotlight then…proceeded to leave after a moment…still HHWW.

 _What…the…_

"Romeo…" I felt someone touched my shoulder. _Tsukasa? What are you doing here?! That's the best time to lights-off! AND WHY THE HECK YOU'RE IN A DWARF CONSTUME?!_

"T-Tsukasa…shouldn't you be the announcer?" I whispered to her in her ears…but I guess the audience took it as a mistake.

"So this is a Harem?!" I heard someone on the audience shouted enthusiastically "Whoa-! That's cool!"

 _Eh…no…._

"Onee-chan…something came-up in the back stage so I'm replacing her" Tsukasa whispered back to me. So what are we going to do now? This is crazy….

"Young man, could you eat this apple?"

"What?" I asked not quite get it. She's dwarf right? What's an apple doing here?

"Eat this with me?" shouldn't a witch asked that? Not a dwarf? "You don't want? Or maybe you think it's poisonous?"

"Actually…both" I blurted forgetting that we're still in a play. Tsukasa made that puppy eyes again to look cute… _Now, I may actually eat that apple… Curse you cuteness! And all the Food shows that only made us drool with every episode! And with that signature question they ask 'Are you full now?'! How could we get full if you only showed us how you ate all those delicious foods?!_

"Well then…I'll eat it first to prove my innocence" she put the red apple in her mouth and slowly took a small bite in it. She blinked after a moment and…

"T-Tsukasa!" _she fainted_ "Tsukasa! Are you okay?!"

.

"Thy kiss will rouse her up, thy feelings will reach her…uh…eh…cup?" someone suddenly said out of nowhere. His voice echoed through the whole gymnasium… _That cup was just to rhyme I'm pretty sure._

"Who are you?!"

"I'm the narrator" _Eh? We have narrator? And he's talking to us?!_ "Listen, you have to kiss her to wake the…dwarf from her slumber"

As I was about to appeal, the crowd suddenly shouted for a kiss. _No way…do they know we're twins?_ "Hey, Tsukasa" I whispered to her again, knowing she's just really acting "What should I do?"

"You know what to do Onee-chan, I trust you" she whispered back still with close eyes, but offering a light smile.

 _Just so you know…I'm going to have a headache._ Maybe I could just pretend to kiss her? I could just put it in her cheek but still looks like in her lips, right? Okay, it's decided then.

I lean down to the sleeping Dwarf in my arms…just a little closer and…

"Stop!"

I looked-up only to see Miyuki…with new costume?

"I won't let you have my daughter!" she shouted while pointing her index finger at me. _Daughter? Again?_

"I thought you were Juliet's mother?" I asked really confused not bothering to hide it in the audience.

"Huh? No, she's already dead by the way"

"What?!" _That's the biggest skip in the history!_

"She drank a poison after knowing your death…but hey! Who knows you're still alive! I should have stopped her from killing herself" _Miyuki's getting better in acting huh? I shouldn't waste her effort!_

"You evil!" I shouted to her but…wait, did she get hurt…? Hey there were tears in her eyes! _I Miyuki it's just an act!_ "I-I'm going to look for the princess!"

"But how's the dwarf?" the narrator said butting again in the story.

"She already has her Mother!" I retorted as the light finally deemed. I sighed as I was about to exit the stage but the spotlight was suddenly put to me in my surprise…and the other to…Konata? She's in a small bed with flowers all around it in the middle of the stage, sleeping soundly like an angel. Now, what should I say?

"J-Juliet?" I tried my best to look like crying "J-Juliet?!" I kneeled beside her bed and hold her right hand with both of my hands. "Why did you do this? How could I live without you now?! You are my life! My everything!" everyone was silent as I continue my agony…I stared at Konata as bit by bit…I'm starting to feel this…what if this really have happened? What if Konata really had…

"Please wake-up…I know I always say you're an Idiot and that you irritates me every day…but you're really precious to me….I don't want to lose you. I don't care if you tease me now and then just please come-back and…show me that best smile in the world…." _What am I doing…why am I crying…? Konata…._

"I love you…Ko-" I stopped "Juliet"

I took-out a sword. _At last! This will end!_ Or no? The crowds, again, shouted what they want to happen…but still with little tears in their eyes.

"Kiss her before you kill yourself!" _what?! Just let me die now!_ "Yeah! Kiss her or we will leave!" _What's with you all?! Let me die in peace!_

"Hey Kagamin…" Konata suddenly whispered to me "I really won't mind if it's you"

"Konata…are you sure with that?" I asked hesitantly. Is Konata really okay with that? And am I really okay with that? This play put so many questions in my head…but if it's okay with Juliet…I guess every things fine then.

"In that case…I'm going to do this" I leaned closer and closer to her…until I could feel her refreshing breath…my heart's pounding so much that I think it will burst in my chest at any moment. Just an inch from her lips…I hesitated again, so I back down a little…but catching me off-guard, Konata pulled me a little closer with her hand to finally kiss her.

I heard the crowds cheered in satisfaction and…I don't know what happened next. I was caged by a sweet sensation I was experiencing right now. I don't want to pull apart…or more likely we don't want to pull apart. I could taste Pocky and…different kinds of chocolates…it's really sweet. "Ahem"

With that single 'obvious' cough, we finally pulled apart. The crowds were standing, clapping for our performance. Some do still have tears in their eyes out of drama…or comedy? Either way, I know every one of us felt contented. It's done! At last! _Oh wait…I should have died at the end right? Oh well, I guess nobody cares anyway._

We all lined-up and bowed to the audience having big smiles on our faces. This moment…we will surely treasure it.

"Thank you for watching!"

A/N: And for you readers! Thank you for reading! This is my first Fanfiction here in Lucky Star…and I feel…mixed feelings. I know some were out of characters…but please just think they're in a play! So…please leave a review! Whatever you say, typed, I'll appreciate it! Thanks in advance!

"HHWW" means "Holding Hands While Walking" by the way.

What do you think of Incest? Because I might wright something TsuKaga after this…so let me know your opinions if you wouldn't mind.

I really hate Food Shows….

Ja ne!


End file.
